Sketch
by CrazyUchiha
Summary: Keiko works for the Royal Stables. When she happens upon Obi one day, something... clicked. She can't describe it. Will their relationship work out? How will Obi handle his feelings for Shirayuki AND Keiko? OCxObi , May be OOC...
"Whoa!" Keiko grabbed hard on the reins, pulling the horse to a stop. "Geesh Tanki*." She sighed, setting her shaking nerves. Tanki stomped his foot, trying to pull his head away so he could once again take off. Keiko pulled his head to the side, making him spin in circles before stomping him once more. He then behaved. Keiko sat back, and pondered what to do next. Tanki was a very talented horse, Keiko would admit that. However, he had a very short temper, hence his name.

"Keiko. I need you to get Prince Zen's horse groomed and ready. Get the other three as well. I will help you tack them up after." A man, standing at the gate said. His outfit consisted of jeans and a t-shirt with the crest on the front left. His hair was short and black.

"Hai, Akio**-san." Keiko said, getting off Tank. She then led him into the barn, where she took off the saddle, brushed him off, and put him away for the day. She gave a pat to a mini who stuck its nose out at her as she passed. "Not now Kohana***, I have work." She smiled, sneaking a treat to the mini.

Prince Zen's horse was a beautiful white stallion. Keiko took care to keep him clean, and bathed him often. Thankfully, today he was not stained and Keiko swiftly brushed him. Once he was groomed, she went on to the other horses, ridden by Prince Zen's aides. They were a normal brown, and tended to stay clean on their own. Once she was done, she led them one by one up to Akio, who was taking them up and having other grooms hold them.

"Keiko." She turned and looked up. Akio held out the reins to Prince Zen's horse. This was a huge deal, Akio was usually the one who handed him off. Keiko grinned, holding the horse.

They walked, Akio with two, and another aide with the third. Keiko lead the way with Prince Zen's horse. They called him Shiro****, in honor of his color. As they neared the Second Prince, Keiko felt her nerves rise. Shiro felt them, and turned his head toward her. He was a sweetheart, and never spooked or acted out. Keiko scratched his nose and kept walking. She stopped in front of Zen, bowing as she handed off Shiro.

"Thank you, Keiko." Zen said, smiling. His face shone in the sunlight. Keiko stepped back as the others were given their horses. Keiko noticed the two getting one of the browns. A tall, short haired boy and a red haired girl. Keiko found herself staring for a moment and the boy caught her. She turned a bit red and turned away. The boy blinked, his eyes wide. Then he smiled, and acted as if nothing happened. Keiko looked back up and sighed. She really should be more professional.

Akio walked with her back, where she performed her normal chores for the evening. Afterwords, she joined Akio in returning the horses back to their stalls for the night.

 _[timeskip to the next day]_

Tanki was misbehaving, again. Keiko was doing everything to get him to go over the small bridge put into the arena. He just would not listen. Groaning, she tried to think of something. Anything. She tried once again, digging her heels into his side and clucking at him so he would keep moving.

"Hey!"

Keiko jumped, startled. Tanki, sensing his moment, reared. Unknowing, Keiko tried to hold on but fell back. She gasped, the air knocked out of her, but she rolled out of the way as fast as she could as Tanki backed up. Holding her shoulder and getting up, she hurried over and grabbed the horse. She turned, seeing who it was who ruined the training session.

"Are you alright?" He said, jumping over the fence. It was that boy again! Keiko glared, now he was on her bad side.

"I'm fine, I just bruised my arm a bit. Why are you here? Who are you anyway?"

"I came to meet you properly. You seemed interested." Keiko blushed, but kept her face hidden.

"You came at a bad time." She said, getting back onto Tanki. He stood still for her as she talked.

"I'm sorry." The boy said putting his hand behind his head. He seemed a bit upset about having caused a problem. Keiko sighed.

"I'm Keiko. Call me Kei, please."

"Obi, nice to meet you!" He said, smiling.

" _Obi, huh? Different…"_ Keiko thought. She turned Tanki and started her goal of getting Tanki over the bridge once again. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm a bit busy."

"Of course. I must get back to Master anyway." He waved, before taking off in the trees. Keiko smiled inwardly. He was cute, but she'd never admit it.

 **A/N: *Tanki means Short Tempered in Japanese**

 ****Akio means Hero, Manly, Bright (Ect.)**

 *****Kohana means little flower in Japanese**

 ******Shiro means White in Japanese**


End file.
